


i wanna be with you, i wanna be with you, i wanna be barely hanging on

by Anonymous



Series: gummy writes problematic fics (pnsfw zone baybee) [1]
Category: wouldnt you like to know weatherboy - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slime, Slime-Fucking, Vibrators, domboo rights baybey !! local subby bitch slime gets Fucked !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "you were bad, and i think it's clear by this point what happens to bad boys.""mm, i don't think i'm familiar." charlie quips, a smug look spread across his face momentarily before ranboo's gentle hold on his chin turns into an iron grip, forcing the shorter to look him in the eyes. all the breath leaves charlie's lungs as he notices the look of almost cruel mischief in ranboo's eyes, a look that guarantees he's in for a long night.[title from the song so alright, cool, whatever by the happy fits]
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Ranboo
Series: gummy writes problematic fics (pnsfw zone baybee) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	i wanna be with you, i wanna be with you, i wanna be barely hanging on

**Author's Note:**

> is this good? probably not. but ey, at least im writing.
> 
> also many thoughts head full of charlie n ranboo living together like they mentioned that one time.
> 
> uhhh not maintagged so u were lookin for this, dont like dont read, etc etc.

patience was never something that charlie would've considered his strong suit, always opting for immediate satisfaction over waiting or even thinking things out. but ranboo's silver tongue and honeyed words were more than enough to convince him that some things could be worth investing his time into.

which was why charlie was back at their shared home waiting on ranboo's arrival, trying to stay still like a good boy despite the rush of adrenaline and need to be pleasured running through him.

the task he had been given? to not touch himself, or even think about touching himself, until ranboo comes home.

this, of course, was almost immediately failed the second he felt his jeans tighten just a bit too much around his crotch and he couldn't handle being patient anymore. but really, what was the harm in getting off right now?

after all, his boyfriend wouldn't be home for another hour or so. right?

wrong. as it turns out, the only thing that the enderboy had been requested for was a brief check in about the daily happenings of snowchester, not a typical hour-long meeting as charlie had initially assumed.

as ranboo approached the house, it was overwhelmingly obvious that charlie had not followed instructions. he could practically hear the slime man's noises before he even opened the door, little needy gasps punctuated by a breathy "ranboo, ra-an-booh, mnh," every now and then.

charlie doesn't hear the door open, far too caught up in his own self-pleasure to hear the creak of old hinges. his head is thrown back, lips parted in ecstasy as he thumbs greedily at the head of his dick, hips grinding forward into his hand. he looks so pretty like this, all blissed out, and ranboo almost feels bad for reaching his long arm out and pulling charlie's hands away from his body. almost.

"i see you've been busy." the enderboy chuckles, watching as charlie's head swivels around and his eyes widen in shock. he clearly wasn't expecting to be caught in the act.

"f-fuck, ran, m'sorry," he pants, blush spreading quickly across his face as he tries to avert his gaze awkwardly. "i tried to be good for you, i just..." 

he trails off into nothing, looking down at his almost painfully hard dick with shame. ranboo's eyes go soft at the corners, but quickly harden into a sharp mix of firmness and care. he can't be going easy on charlie just because he's adorable, no matter how badly he wants to.

"i know you did, baby, but you didn't follow the rules i set you." he reminds, cupping the shorter man's chin with his free hand and tilting it up to look at him. "you were bad, and i think it's clear by this point what happens to bad boys."

"hm, i don't think i'm familiar." charlie quips, a smug look spread across his face momentarily before ranboo's gentle hold on his chin turns into an iron grip, forcing the shorter to look him in the eyes. all the breath leaves charlie's lungs as he notices the look of almost cruel mischief in ranboo's eyes, a look that guarantees he's in for a long night.

"feeling bratty tonight, are we?" ranboo says, undoing his tie and using the thin strip of fabric to secure charlie's hands in place above his head. "you know completely well what happens to bad boys, charlie. they get _punished_."

ranboo emphasizes his last word by leaning in to kiss charlie, nipping at his lips until they part to moan and allow his tongue access, giving him the chance to explore charlie's mouth and distract him from his true plan.

charlie dimly registers a hand around his dick, trying to lean into the touch but getting sidetracked when ranboo's mouth moves down the side of his face to his neck, fangs sinking in just enough to leave a mark later. he thinks nothing of the hand wrapped around him anymore, not even noticing as a small yet powerful vibrator is secured to his length.

as ranboo pulls away, charlie lets out a soft whine, blushing deeply afterwards in embarrassment over his neediness. he doesn't have time to linger on his awkward thoughts for long though, as ranboo pulls out a shiny plastic remote with buttons that are too far away to be readable to charlie without his glasses on. however he can guess pretty quickly as to what they might say once ranboo presses one and he feels a sudden vibration on his dick, his body jolting in surprise.

"f-fuck, boo, you never told me you had _this_ up your sleeve," he breathes in awe. "and i thought this was supposed to be my punishment, damn."

"oh it is," ranboo smiles darkly and before charlie can think to process what he'd said, the vibrations are increased and he's struggling to bite back all of the noises that bubble up in his throat.

within minutes, the vibrator has been turned to a fairly high setting, enough to make charlie cum otherwise untouched. he bucks his hips forward into the air lazily, tongue lolling out of his mouth in pleasure as he feels a red hot spring coil in his gut, threatening to burst at any moment. 

the click of a remote can be heard, and charlie can barely register a hand slipping something into ranboo's back pocket before the vibrations come to a sudden halt and all of the building pleasure in charlie's gut dissipates, like food coloring dropped into water. his need, his hunger for more is still there, but he's simply unable to do anything to make himself cum, left completely to ranboo's mercy. 

"no, nonono, please- augh!" charlie cries out, bucking his hips up weakly in frustration. he was _so_ fucking close he could feel it, a decent amount of pre still leaking from his tip as ranboo grabs his thigh firmly, holding him in place as a plead ghosts at his lips. "haah, need to cum so _bad_ ,"

"maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to disobey my instructions, _baby._ " ranboo teases, a grin etched into his lips as he leans down to bite and suck marks into charlie's neck. to his surprise, instead of the usual pretty pale flesh there is green, almost translucent slime, and when charlie looks down to find the source of ranboo's confusion it is apparent even he himself hadn't realized his transformation.

"oh, hah, this is kind of odd, but i'm part slime. this just kind of... happens, when my emotions get out of hand. i can change it back if you w-" charlie hastily says, before ranboo shushes him with a gentle smile on his face.

"no, no. this is quite interesting. and besides, i'm definitely not human either if you couldn't tell." he jokes, letting the two of them laugh quietly for a moment and drinking in the uncommon serene moment before charlie's evident 'problem' comes into the forefront of their minds again.

but soon enough the peace is broken by one of charlie's arms somehow slipping through ranboo's seemingly secured tie (one of the perks of being part slime he supposes) and moving down between his legs. ranboo almost stops him before realizing what he's doing, not wrapping his hand around himself to get off but instead pushing three fingers into his slime, letting out high pitched noises and gasping as he twists the fingers around inside himself.

intrigued, ranboo reaches his hand down to press into the slime as well, shocked by how easily it welcomes and encases his fingers. charlie lets out a broken whine, biting down harshly on his lip.

"sensitive, so- _shit_ \- sensitive, ran," charlie says, breathless and getting closer by the second as the mix of his own fingers working himself and ranboo's large digits pressing curiously around inside of him begin to overwhelm his senses. 

suddenly, he feels ranboo pull away, and not even seconds later feels a hand wrap around his wrist and pull it back up above his head. he can barely think, a wave of pleasure fizzling out as his vision goes blurry from a mix of building tears and denied pleasure. he wants to, no, _needs_ to cum so badly it hurts.

"beg for it, charlie."

and he does, filth pouring out of his mouth like it's what he was made to do, crying out about how much he needs to cum and promising how good he'll be if he does. he doesn't stop talking until ranboo finally nods, slightly, almost imperceptibly to anyone not watching his every move like a hawk trying to gauge his responses. 

ranboo fishes the vibrator's remote out of his pocket once more, ticking the settings up to its maximum and watching in awe as charlie's expression changes from one of desperation to one of overwhelming bliss, the smaller man practically drooling in satisfaction.

the vibrations alone are almost enough to bring charlie to the edge, but ranboo has a sudden idea and decides to slip two fingers into the soft, pliable slime that charlie's form has melted into. the pleasure of something entering him is so heightened by everything going on that charlie practically screams out a moan, throat raw from begging and crying out as ranboo scissors his fingers around almost experimentally. 

"ranboo, ran- ah, nh-hah, fuck," charlie moans, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he finally cums. his eyes are almost completely shut, just little pleasured gasps escaping him that signal to ranboo that he's done a good job as he milks the man's orgasm for all he's got.

"y'know, i've always wondered something, charlie." ranboo murmurs, almost nonchalant as yet another idea slips into his mind. "how long do you think you could go for?"

"mm?" is all charlie replies with, mind still fuzzy with his post-orgasm high. when he realizes the vibrations haven't stopped, just decreased slightly, he begins to whine, pain slipping through the pleasure as he feels himself begin to grow half hard again despite having just came mere moments ago. "nh, boo, can't do 'nother one,"

"yes you can, baby. i know you have one more in you. for me?" ranboo asks, prompting him with "if you really can't, i won't pressure you" after a moment of quiet, contemplative silence from the other.

but although his phrasing leaves the option relatively open for charlie to tap out, his tone is almost hypnotic, a gentle pleading hidden under his words. he _wants_ to see charlie desperate and crying for him, and that realization hits the slime man like a truck, making him let out a breathless gasp despite himself.

"ffuh, fine, one m-more," charlie finally settles, his thighs trembling with overstimulation as he feels the vibrations ramp up yet again and he is completely overwhelmed by all of the sensations running through him.

in an instant, ranboo's hands are on him again, fingers slipping delicately into the soft slime and pushing in as far as the substance will give. charlie brings a hand up to his lips, his entire body on fire as he bites at his knuckles to avoid letting out a particularly embarrassing noise. 

"mnh, more, more, p-please, fuck, boo," the shorter man begs, way too far out of it to rut his body into or away from the touch as he is caught in a torturous limbo of wanting as much pleasure as he can get versus being almost unable to handle much more of the pleasure.

ranboo's touch is fire, dulled claws tracing lines into his weirdly gelatinous slime and making him burn with nothing but pure desire. he feels like icarus, almost, flying too close to the sun yet unwilling to pull back. he needs this more than he's ever needed anything before, the electric feeling of having ranboo around him but not fully, truly, _inside_ him being far too little to satiate his needs.

the enderboy senses this, feeling the way charlie's muscles tense and loosen repeatedly in an attempt to regulate the desperation running through him.

"what do you want, charlie?" ranboo asks, ceasing all of his motions despite charlie's raw, broken whine. 

"i need you, _fuck_ , inside me, p-please," charlie gasps. "fuck me, ranboo."

that's all the go-ahead that ranboo needs to hear as he pulls his dick hastily out from his straining pants, practically tearing his boxers off in the rush to satisfy his lover. 

"you don't need prep, i'm assuming?" ranboo says, his phrasing questioning but his tone more of a statement as he barely waits for a nod of agreement from charlie before pushing himself in, eliciting a lewd noise he'd never heard before from the man below him. he bottoms out with a shaky groan, wrapping his hands around charlie's thighs as best he can to stabilize himself.

ranboo looks down into charlie's eyes for a moment, taking in the sheer beauty that is his boyfriend. he's completely ruined, his eyes dazed and teary, hair messy and ruffled, hell, even his lips are parted in an almost perfect silent 'o', as he grinds down onto ranboo's cock without even fully acknowledging that he's doing it.

the enderboy thrusts his hips forward once and is quickly caught up in the addicting way charlie clenches around him, tight and warm and begging for him to go harder and faster, which he easily complies with. soon he's fucking at an intense speed, his hips slapping against the slime-flesh of charlie's thighs and making them both let out loud, unmuffled moans, too far lost in the moment to care about concealing their noises.

the amount of time it takes charlie to cum is almost nothing, but it's one of the simultaneously best and worst experiences of his life. the fire consumes him for a moment, his peak so quickly reached with ranboo's quick thrusts managing to hit every spot inside him perfectly and the vibrations on his dick making it impossible for even the idea of him holding out any longer to grace his mind.

"r-ran, ahn, ngh! so big, fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ -" he cries, back arching off the bed as he pushes down onto ranboo as far as his shaky legs will allow and cums for the second time, significantly weaker than before. he slouches back into the mattress after that, letting the feeling wash over him as ranboo's thrusts get slowly sloppier inside of him, the telltale sign that he's close.

the taller man cums shortly after that, which isn't surprising in the slightest but still makes charlie gasp, feeling a heavy warmth spread through him as ranboo buries himself deep inside of him. 

when ranboo slowly pulls out, cock dragging along charlie's slime walls and making him exhale sharply, he steps back for a moment to take in the sight of the glorious mess he'd made from the poor slime man.

and what a sight it is. charlie is close to passing out, eyelids heavy with a satisfied tiredness as ranboo's abnormal purple cum begins to slowly leak out of his slime. a thought crosses ranboo's mind and he chuckles, causing charlie's eyes to flutter open ever so slightly.

"what is it, boo?" he murmurs, easily sliding over in the bed to make room as ranboo settles next to him, wrapping his lanky arms around the smaller's frame and untying his wrists, as well as reaching down carefully to remove the vibrator despite the gentle whines of overstimulated protest he gets in return.

"nothing, just... jelly donut filling," he laughs, brushing a finger over the small bulge his cum had left in charlie's stomach and pushing down slightly. charlie winces, even the mild stimulant of that small amount of cum pushing itself out of his slime being far too much for him to handle at the moment. 

"shut up, man." charlie laughs softly despite himself, burying his face deep into ranboo's shirt and slowly drifting off to sleep.

maybe ranboo was right, there was just something special about waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck did i write over 2k words in one night this is the first fic ive ever completed in one sitting i feel so powerful. thank u monster energy blue flavor.
> 
> please cheese give me slimeboo content ill write whateva u want for it
> 
> all requests open + welcome


End file.
